


Dios me guarde

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [27]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Prompt Fill, it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Tony stared at his hands. They weren’t super interesting. Nothing about them had changed. He hadn’t written any notes on them. His nails were short and neat. There was no dirt or grease. Absolutely nothing of interest at all. He kept staring at them anyway.Questioning his hands was easier than questioning the one person he didn’t think he’d ever have to question. So he stared at his hands. Maybe he should try painting his nails.He could try asking. They had an agreement. No sarcasm, only true questions, and the other would answer truthfully without judgement. Not that he wanted to be sarcastic with his boyfriend. It just happened that his instinctive humor came out as sarcastic questions. Which tended to blend in with his natural inquisitiveness. Which, in turn, made people think he wasn’t very smart. But he was smart. And he knew what it meant when he overheard “No, we broke up, Abuela. ¿Recuerdan?”
Relationships: Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 42





	Dios me guarde

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> actually i just sent in an ask for 11 for nurseydex but wouldn’t that just be perfect for whiskeytango? either one you choose is fine ☺️
> 
> [From this list.](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/184564011720/angstfluff-prompt-list) "How could you ask me that?"

Tony stared at his hands. They weren’t super interesting. Nothing about them had changed. He hadn’t written any notes on them. His nails were short and neat. There was no dirt or grease. Absolutely nothing of interest at all. He kept staring at them anyway.

Questioning his hands was easier than questioning the one person he didn’t think he’d ever have to question. So he stared at his hands. Maybe he should try painting his nails.

He could try asking. They had an agreement. No sarcasm, only true questions, and the other would answer truthfully without judgement. Not that he wanted to be sarcastic with his boyfriend. It just happened that his instinctive humor came out as sarcastic questions. Which tended to blend in with his natural inquisitiveness. Which, in turn, made people think he wasn’t very smart. But he was smart. And he knew what it meant when he overheard “No, we broke up, Abuela. ¿Recuerdan?”

He didn’t realize Connor had come down until the couch dipped beside him.

“What are you thinking, Tones?”

That counted as a question and required an honest answer. “Should I paint my nails?”

Connor leaned over and looked at his hands with him. “I think you could pull it off. Something pale maybe. Or go all out with Wellie Crimson.”

Tony nodded and kept looking at his hands.

“What’s really bothering you, Tones? Is it about our date tonight?”

“How could you ask me that?” He finally looked up at Connor, not bothering to try to hide the hurt he felt.

“Woah. Tony. What’s going on?” Connor reached out and put a hand on his hands. But tentatively, like he thought Tony was going to pull away.

Tony considered pulling away. But he still liked how Connor’s hands felt. So he didn’t. He thought he should be ashamed of that.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just walked down by your room because I was going to ask what I should wear tonight. But then I heard you on the phone with your Abuela.”

“Okay.”

“And I heard you say that we broke up. And you said it like you’d told her before. So, I guess that means no date tonight. But, why wouldn’t I know before your Abuela? I should know if we broke up, right?”

“Tony, Tones, babe. Hey. Of course you would know if we broke up. I was….” He trailed off. His shoulders dropped and he took a deep breath. “Listen, my Abuela, she’s starting to lose memories. She still remembers it’s me when I call, mostly. But she thinks that I’m younger usually. Sometimes she asks me about kids I played with in mites. Today she asked me about my girlfriend from high school. So, yeah. I reminded her that I’d broken up with Isobel. I reminded her that I’m with Tony now. Then she remembered you. She loves you, you know?” Connor knocked their shoulders together.

Tony allowed himself to relax against Connor. He turned a hand over to lace their fingers together. “She was really nice when I met her at Christmas. She told me lots of stories.”

“Yeah. She likes an attentive audience. And she thinks you’re hilarious for the way you threw shade at Tia Gloria.”

Tony giggled. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“No. It was just bad timing.” He turned and grinned at Tony. “Dios me guarde que if we ever do break up, she’ll probably keep you and kick me out of the family.”

Tony smiled and turned so that he could press their lips together. He liked the soft small kisses. Sometimes they were better than the big, heavy kisses. Like now. When they felt like a promise. An understanding. “Thanks, Connor.”


End file.
